Dr. Jekyll
Doctor Henry Jekyll, formerly known as the Groundsman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. He is portrayed by guest star Hank Harris. Dr. Jekyll is based on the character of the same name from Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. History Jekyll is later visited by Rumplestiltskin, who uses magic to finish the serum for him. Insisting that the darkness within Jekyll is actually power, not something to be afraid of, Rumplestiltskin suggests that Jekyll uses it to get what he wants: Mary. Jekyll downs the serum, painfully transforming into an entirely different person, who arrives at a party Dr. Lydgate and Mary are attending. Seeing himself in the mirror, Jekyll's new form remarks that he does not feel or even look like Jekyll, to which Rumplestiltskin explains that he is not. He is merely a part of Jekyll that Jekyll wished to hide, which gives Rumplestiltskin an idea for a name for the man: Mr. Hyde. Jekyll later awakens, but has no memory of what happened after he transformed. Rumplestiltskin suggests that he look in his pocket, and Jekyll finds an academy pendant, meaning he was finally accepted, thanks to Mr. Hyde. However, Rumplestiltskin points out that Jekyll did not get Mary, so Jekyll downs the serum again. This time, when he awakens, he is in bed with Mary, who is shocked to see him. Jekyll realizes that Mary fell in love with Hyde, and becomes angry when she says she could never love Jekyll, to which he accidentally shoves her out the window. Fearful of being caught, he takes the serum once more, leaving Hyde as the only possible culprit. Rumplestiltskin later deems Hyde a failed experiment because of his love for Mary, and forces him, and therefore Jekyll, into the Land of Untold Stories. }} Jekyll later wakes up in a straitjacket, and while Poole is asleep, he frees himself and grabs the cell key to free the prisoners. Jekyll takes his new allies to his old home, where he uses the purple flower to complete a red serum to defeat the warden, without telling the group that he and Hyde actually share the same body. Before he can, Poole once again makes him drink the blue serum, making Hyde come out. After the group escapes, Hyde takes the red serum, with him and Jekyll gaining separate bodies. Hyde, at first, seems pleased to meet Jekyll and even helps him up from the floor, but he then deems him to be disappointing and pathetic. When Hyde tries to choke the life out of Jekyll, Hook knocks him unconscious. Before leaving the house, Jekyll grabs the last remains of the red serum. He and his allies escape into the city, where they are eventually cornered by Hyde. The confrontation comes to a halt when pennies start raining down from the sky and a watery portal opens up. Everyone except Hyde manages to jump in and land back into the Land Without Magic. The night before returning to Storybrooke, Jekyll thanks the heroes for saving him by giving them the red serum, which Regina uses to kill a part of herself. On arrival to Storybrooke, David brings Jekyll to the diner. When the dirigible carrying Hyde's "friends" comes into town, Jekyll is among the many towns people who witness its arrival. After Regina and Emma unsuccessfully try to take down Hyde, he examines the remains of the blimp with the group, long after the passengers on it have fled. Snow wonders what Hyde wants with the people, and Jekyll suggests it might depend on who Hyde brought with him, and the stories that play out could create chaos. Jekyll offers to use the remains to construct a weapon similar to the Orderly's baton to beat Hyde, as the dirigible and the baton were made from the same materials. In addition to this, Jekyll also creates a pair of cuffs from scraps of dirigible. Later, as part of a ruse to lure Hyde out, Regina shows up outside the mayor's office with Jekyll, offering him in exchange for Hyde leaving town, although Hyde instead offers to kill Regina unless she hands him over. After Regina throws a fire ball at him, Hyde strangles Regina until Emma blasts him with the baton. Hyde is thrown back onto the windshield and becomes temporarily stunned, allowing Jekyll to clamp the cuffs on him before David and Hook apprehend Hyde. At the site of the dirigible, Jekyll tries to recreate the serum that separated Regina and the Queen, in order to figure out why the Queen is still alive despite having her heart crushed by Regina. He fails in the experiment because the equipment is not as advanced as what he had in the Land of Untold Stories, however, Regina and Snow bring him to Dr. Whale, who has the necessary lab gear for him to work with. Jekyll succeeds in making the serum, but for it to be complete, he needs Mr. Gold's magic for the finishing touch. He discovers Hyde is on the loose again after receiving Mary's necklace from him, and in fear his other half will somehow destroy the serum, he keeps a small portion of it in a separate vial. While Regina leaves to get Mr. Gold, Doc and Leroy are left with the doctor in the lab. Jekyll asks Leroy to fetch him a mutton sandwich with extra pickles from Granny's, which the dwarf does grudgingly. Hyde tracks down Jekyll, having found him because the Queen put a beckoning spell on the necklace, and he obliterates the serum. Without Jekyll knowing, Hyde also switches out the remaining serum vial with a decoy. Mr. Gold has his own plans to use the serum to kill Hyde, and rips out Jekyll's heart to keep Regina from interfering. After dousing the serum on the Dark One's dagger, he tosses the heart back to Regina and leaves. Jekyll heads onto the Jolly Roger, where he meets Mr. Gold's wife Belle, and alludes to the unresolved anger he has over Mary choosing Hyde instead of him. While Belle grows uneasy with him, she reaches for the conch shell to call for Hook, but Jekyll breaks it. Belle stabs him with a piece of shell before running onto the deck and attempting to exit the ship, but she cannot since Mr. Gold's protection spell is still intact. Jekyll corners her and explains he wants to kill her as revenge on the Dark One, whom he blames for Mary's death. Hook comes out of hiding to defend Belle, and after a scuffle, he shoves Jekyll away, causing the man to be punctured through the chest by a harpoon. With Jekyll dead, Hyde succumbs soon after as well, proving to Mr. Gold and Regina that the only way a split half of a person can be killed is if the original dies. }} Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *His casting call name was "Nathaniel". *The casting call describes him as "Late 30s - early 40s. Slight and weak. Always in the shadow of his more powerful, and more sinister, older brother. Nathaniel only wishes to be free of his sibling’s wretchedness. But fate continues to thwart him, drawing them together in increasingly dangerous ways, and threatening all he holds dear".http://desperationandgin.tumblr.com/post/140247687423/more-casting-calls *The misleading casting call was made to keep the character's real identity a secret, as casting calls are often gotten ahold of by the press or people.David H. Goodman and Andrew Chambliss on the Season Five Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Only You" Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Dr Jekyll nl:Jekyll Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters